The Rival Predicament
by chaucernut
Summary: Amy makes a new friend, Dr. Patrick Egan, and Sheldon does not approve. There is an original character in this one but he's not important. Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Thank you to everyone for their lovely and helpful comments on the last fic. This is going to be a bit different and I hope better written than the last fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing but the words I've written. **

"In a world where humans communicate through a series of physical gestures, who wins the American Revolution?" Sheldon asked enthusiastically. He knew the question was a good one.

"France." Amy smiled

"Defend"

"In a world where human interactions are dictated by physical gestures political dominance is defined by the country that possesses the newest technology in visual communication. Spain rises to power on the development of early sign language in the 17th century and colonizes the Americas. In the 18th century France's development of the semaphore telegraph challenges Spain's dominance. French pilgrims in the America rebel. War breaks out, France triumphs."

"Very good Amy." Sheldon said. He was always impressed by Amy's ability to think critically. She was the only person who could match his grasp of reason.

Tonight was Saturday, Laundry Night, but more recently it had become Counterfactuals Night. At first the game was played over Skype, the way most of Sheldon's interactions with Amy occurred but recently counterfactuals included a visit. Normally physical proximity to Amy was unnecessary but something had changed; though he'd never been an enthusiast of change, he didn't mind the result.

"Okay, now it's my turn" Sheldon said preparing for the challenge.

"In a world where monkeys…" Amy was interrupted by the ringing of her phone, "Excuse me Sheldon."

Sheldon watched Amy as she spoke to the caller. He noticed that despite her habit of showing little emotion she smiled and blushed as she spoke. Sheldon was shocked when he heard what could only be described as a giggle.

"Alright Dr. Egan, I mean Patrick, we will meet Thursday."

"Who's Dr. Egan?" Sheldon asked feeling an uncomfortable confusion brewing.

"Patrick is a work colleague. He is the medical doctor that consulted on the study of trigeminal neuralgia that we did in the lab." Amy responded, without a hint of the giddiness she'd displayed earlier.

"I believe the study has concluded." Sheldon probed.

"Yes, it has.'

Sheldon was confused. "Why then are you meeting him on Thursday?"

"I believe that the meeting is intended to further discuss the study and not to socialize. In any case I am glad he called, we've gotten along very well these past two weeks." Again Amy did not seem too excited. It appeared that Amy had no idea that Dr. Egan may have different motives for his call. For the first time it was Sheldon who felt the need to explain the social implications to Amy.

"I believe you may be mistaken Amy; though I am no expert in the field of social interactions I believe that you have just agreed to a romantic date with this Egan fellow."

It was now that Amy smiled causing Sheldon's indefinable discomfort to worsen. "I assure you Sheldon," she responded "that Dr. Egan has purely academic motives. Moreover such romantic overtures would be shocking to me; as you know I am not inclined to have relationships that add so little to human interactions. I am far too logical for that."

Sheldon's discomfort was somewhat abated. He was assured once more that Amy was on the right path. "I'm glad you feel that way Amy, I would hate to see you seduced away from rational thinking for a man, let alone a _medical_ doctor."

"Could it be that your relief is caused by the assurance that I am not entering into a romantic courtship; that is to say that such a courtship would cause you to be jealous?" Amy was smiling again and that smile caused Sheldon discomfort. He thought about whether or not she was correct in believing that he was jealous. Jealousy was a feeling that was rare in a truly logical person and furthermore romantic jealousy was a feeling he was convinced he'd never feel.

"No, I believe you are incorrect," he responded after a short pause, "I don't feel jealousy I am merely concerned for your intellectual well being."

"If that is the case, you will have no problem if the meeting is, as you predicted, a romantic one." she asked, testing the limits of Sheldon's forbearance.

Sheldon's confusing anger grew once more." Of course I wouldn't mind," he said unconvincingly, "although it appears that, despite your fained naiveté, you are at the mercy of your baser urges once again."

"I assure you that you are mistaken. Would you like to continue the game Sheldon?" She noticed how angry Sheldon had become and she felt that she may have gone too far.

"I don't want to play anymore," he replied "I have to do my laundry any way. You can show yourself out" Sheldon got up and walked to his room. Amy sat for a moment considering what had just occurred and then got up and left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I'm going to terminate my relationship with Amy," Sheldon said while sitting in the cafeteria with his friends. They gave each other looks of dread. They all knew how crazy Sheldon became without Amy.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Sheldon," Leonard said. Being Sheldon's best friend he was the first to try and change his mind. "You and Amy get along so well and…you aren't really yourself without her."

"I disagree. Amy is the newest addition to my circle of friends and she can be easily dismissed. She serves no real purpose in my life and I don't want her around anymore" Sheldon tried to sound as indifferent as possible but his friends noticed that he seemed really upset. "Besides," he continued, "Amy is a nuisance. She's caused me to change my weekly schedule more than once."

"Wait, what do you mean? How did she get _you _to change your schedule?" Howard was puzzled; Sheldon was devoted to his schedule and no one had ever successfully changed it.

"I've had to make time for her visits which are far too frequent" Sheldon said sounding more upset than annoyed. All three noticed the change in tone and became concerned.

"Are you okay, dude?" Raj said, "What did she do to make you so mad?"

"Nothing, I assure you. I am just finished with her." Sheldon said, "And besides I've wanted to start looming again or maybe get a pet. Maybe I'll do both."

There it was what his friends all feared. "Sheldon, please don't do this again." Leonard said desparate to avoid Sheldon's crazy behavior. "You know you're going to miss her so why don't you skip the looming and the cats and just forgive her already."

"Speak of the devil," Howard said noticing Amy entering the cafeteria. She was accompanied by a tall, blonde man. He was surprised to find Amy keeping company with someone so handsome and normal looking.

Leonard noticed Sheldon looking away angry, "Do you know the guy she's with Sheldon?" he asked. Sheldon muttered _"Egan_" under his breath and Leonard understood what had made him so angry.

Amy and her friend approached the table. "Hello everyone, this is Dr. Egan. Dr. Egan this is Dr. Leonard Hofstader, Dr. Rajesh Koothrapali, Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Mr. Wolowitz." They all greeted Dr. Egan and Amy, except Sheldon who pretended not to notice them.

"Amy tells me that you are all physicists." Dr. Egan said amiably, "I've always been fascinated by the work that physicists do. Dr. Koothrapali, I believe you discovered a hidden star. I read a feature on you in People magazine." Raj smiled and nodded. He was very flattered by Dr. Egan's compliment and liked him instantly.

"What kind of work do you do Dr. Egan?" Leonard asked, trying to be friendly yet noticing how angry Sheldon was getting.

"Please, call me Patrick." he said, making Sheldon rolls his eyes. "I work in medical research. My lab is currently working on curing neurological diseases. Amy has been a great help for my research. Brilliant scientists like Amy make my work possible." Amy blushed and Sheldon gave her a dirty look that she pretended not to notice.

"Dr. Cooper," Patrick said, "I believe I read some of your work on string theory, it was really intriguing."

Sheldon finally looked up, "Thank you, though I doubt you'd really understand it, being that you're a _medical _doctor and all." The comment was riddled with disdain and caused an awkward silence. Sheldon caught a smile on Amy's lips that made his stomached churn.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all." Patrick said and with that he and Amy left the table.

"So, that's Amy's new friend. " Howard said giving Leonard a knowing look. By now Sheldon's look of haughty annoyance made his jealousy obvious to the whole table. "He seems nice enough."

"Really, you thought he was nice?" Sheldon asked. "Was it his pandering or his affected manner that you liked so much?"

"I think it was his eyes," Raj said. "I got lost in their ocean deep blueness." Sheldon gave Raj a look that quieted him instantly.

"Sheldon, I can't believe I'm saying this but, are you jealous?" Leonard asked, saying what everyone was thinking. Though Sheldon was no stranger to jealousy, he often coveted his friend's collections of comic books and figurines, he had never been jealous of anything else. Now watching him become jealous of a romantic rival they were shocked and amused.

"I am not jealous. You know that question is preposterous. What do I have to be jealous of; Egan is merely a medical doctor with good teeth. There is nothing that he has that I covet." Sheldon protested.

"What about Amy?" Howard asked. "Don't tell me that you're not jealous of the possibility of Amy dating Dr. Egan."

"Don't be absurd, of course I'm not jealous." Sheldon said continuing to protest. "Besides Amy and Egan are merely friends. I could never be jealous of Amy having friends, she's friends with Penny and I have no problem with that."

"How do you know Amy doesn't _like_ the doctor?" Leonard said baiting Sheldon further; he knew Sheldon would never admit to being jealous unless it was spelled out for him.

Sheldon sat, silenced by Leonard's comment. _Could Amy really have a romantic attachment to Dr. Egan? Was she capable of betraying him in such a way? Why did he feel betrayed? _ Sheldon's thought pattern vexed him. "I guess there is no way of my knowing." he said after a while.

"You could ask her." Leonard said.

"I guess I should." Sheldon responded.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Thursday, anything can happen Thursday, and Sheldon's friends had decided to catch a late showing of The Green Lantern. Despite his eagerness to see the movie for the third time, Sheldon found himself waiting outside Amy's apartment. It was 10:30 by the time Amy found him in her hallway.

"Hello Sheldon," Amy asked." How long have you been waiting for me?"

"About an hour and a half. I assumed you'd be back from your liaison with Dr. Egan at a decent hour, but I am surprised to find you home so late."

"Would you like to come in?" Amy asked. As Sheldon entered he noticed that she did not appear to be surprised. It was almost as if she expected him to be there, waiting for her. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks" Sheldon said trying to sound non-chalant as he sat on Amy's couch. "I assume your date with Dr. Egan was satisfactory."

"It was. Patrick is a very interesting person. We talked at length about his exploits in science and his traveling adventures. It was a pleasant evening" Amy came up behind Sheldon and passed him a glass of yoo-hoo. When he took the beverage their hands touched and their eyes met for a moment. They both quickly looked away.

"It seems that this Egan fellow enjoys talking at length about himself. I'm amazed that you could spend so much time with someone so self-absorbed." Sheldon said.

Amy sat beside him on the couch and concealed a smile. "It appears that you are quick to judge Patrick."

"I don't believe I am. My dislike of your _friend_ is based on facts. I dislike his attitude and conceit."

"Have you considered that your aversion to Patrick has nothing to do with his personality that instead it is a defense mechanism to hide your true motivations? Maybe this is really your attempt to assert your status of alpha male?" Amy's line of questioning was reasonable enough and Sheldon was curious where it would lead.

"Please continue."

"Maybe, like all primates your innate impulse to secure and protect your female in this case myself, from male rivals has caused you to behave aggressively." She was embarrassed by her statement but was sure that her reasoning was valid.

"Are you suggesting that I consider Patrick Egan to be a sexual rival?" Sheldon asked flabbergasted.

"I'm not suggesting it; I'm stating it out right. Your behavior since you first heard of my relationship with Patrick has been a text book display of anger and aggression. It appears that you too are a slave to the baser urges you so often deride."

"If I am angry it is only because you have insisted on spending your time with someone so vain and insignificant. You romantic liaison is a sign that you have change from _my_ Amy into a common floozy who's easily seduced by insipid men."

There was a pause as they both realized what he'd just said. They were amazed. _My Amy_. The words slipped out of him as if they had exited his subconscious.

"I'm going to leave now" Sheldon said getting up. Amy followed him to the door. "Good bye Amy Farrah Fowler"

"Good bye Sheldon Cooper" Amy reached out and shook his hand. The warmth of her skin made him redden and he quickly exited the apartment. Once in the hallway Sheldon felt there was more for him to say.

Amy answered the door before he could call her name. "Yes Sheldon?"

"Amy, I've decided that, assuming your hypothesis is correct, you've behaved badly." He said stepping back into the apartment.

"I can't imagine what you mean. I can't think of any error that I have committed." Amy was truly dumbfounded. She knew that Sheldon had behaved childishly but she could not understand how she had erred.

"You've betrayed me Amy Farrah Fowler" he said finally.

Her confusion worsened, "How have I betrayed you?"

"Do you recall how we first met Amy?" He said following her to the couch.

"Of course I do. We met through a dating site, matched by unsupportable mathematics." Amy thought back to the day that they'd met how surprised she'd been to meet someone that she could really understand and talk to. It was a memory she cherished.

"The purpose of this dating site was to match romantic couples, correct?"

"Yes." Amy said. She was always interested in following his line of reasoning. It was like a social game of counterfactuals.

"And if we were matched by such a site we were meant to begin a courtship. Correct?" She nodded her head and he continued. "In the months following we've communicated on a daily basis, we've gone on a date, I've met your mother and you've met mine and we have completely been integrated into each other's lives."

"I understand that our relationship has resembled a courtship, our friends have made that abundantly clear." "She countered, "But we have always maintained that we are boy/girl/friends and nothing more." Amy was baiting him, hoping that his line of reasoning would lead where she'd hope it would lead.

"Despite what we've maintained, for all intents and purposes you are my girlfriend. We have behaved as such and you have betrayed that social bond. You of all people should understand the social implications of such an infraction. You have behaved very badly, Amy Farrah Fowler."

Amy looked at Sheldon not knowing what to say. Then after a moment, "I guess you are right. I'm sorry…Where do you suggest we go from here?"

Sheldon looked at Amy and tentatively sat closer. "I think I'd like to kiss you." he said making eye contact. Amy smiled and inched closer to Sheldon. With their hands in their laps their lips made contact. At first their kiss was chaste but slowly the impulse to touch grew in them. For the first time in their lives they felt the need to touch, to caress another person. As the kiss grew more passionate Amy stopped them.

"Do you suggest that we consummate our relationship by engaging in coitus?"

Sheldon grabbed her hand and got up. "Well, let us go to your bedroom and we'll see how it goes." With that Sheldon led Amy out of the room.


End file.
